


L'eco di un sì

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Adrien capì che il suo cuore non aspettava altro se non l’onore di poterla finalmente definire sua sposa.





	L'eco di un sì

La porta era di un colore bianco gessato; Marinette e Adrien la fissavano quasi ne fossero ipnotizzati, poi distoglievano lo sguardo, infine tornavano a posarlo su di essa. Picchiettavano i piedi sul pavimento e si torturavano nervosamente le mani nel vano tentativo di rimanere calmi. Erano tesi come due corde di violino, così tesi che davano l’impressione di essere loro la coppia di sposi che quel giorno avrebbe fatto ritorno a casa con un membro in più. Ma non potevano esserlo, e questo per una ragione molto semplice: oltre a non aspettare nessun figlio, loro non avevano ancora convolato a nozze.

A questo, Adrien stava tentando di porre rimedio in tutti i modi possibili. Più di due settimane prima, Nino l’aveva accompagnato in giro per la città alla ricerca dell’anello perfetto, che erano riusciti a scovare senza troppe difficoltà. Lo stesso, purtroppo, non si poteva dire dell’atmosfera che Adrien ci teneva a creare prima della fatidica domanda: per quanto ci provasse, l’universo intero sembrava essere contro di loro. Niente gli vietava di chiedere la sua mano in qualsiasi momento, questo no di certo, ma lui non voleva, perché desiderava renderlo un evento speciale, come lo era lei.

Sì, la donna con cui si prometteva di spendere il resto della sua vita era davvero speciale, e, dopo anni di vita di coppia, la sua opinione non era cambiata. Lo pensava anche ora che si trovavano seduti in un normale corridoio ospedaliero, in attesa che il loro amico varcasse la soglia di quella porta con in braccio l’ultimo arrivato.

La venuta di un bambino era un evento che spaventava un po’ tutti i futuri genitori, sia donne che uomini; ma, sebbene Adrien si interrogasse costantemente su come sarebbe cambiata la sua vita una volta diventato genitore, non provava timore. Lui un figlio lo voleva, di questo ne era certo, e desiderava anche che fosse solo e soltanto lei, Marinette, a essere la madre di quel figlio, a cui probabilmente ne sarebbero seguiti altri – uno, forse anche due. A questo pensiero, Adrien ricordò quando, in passato, una divertita Alya aveva punzecchiato un’imbarazzatissima Marinette sul fatto di aver già messo in programma ben tre figli, e Adrien rise.

«Perché quella faccia?»

La voce della giovane donna giunse alle sue orecchie interrompendo le sue riflessioni personali. Adrien si volse a guardarla, perdendosi per un attimo nell’oceano che erano i suoi occhi, soffermandosi a pensare a quanto fosse diventata bella. L’aveva appena ricordata come la ragazza un po’ timida e impacciata di un tempo, all’età di quattordici anni, ma quella che aveva di fronte a lui era una persona completamente diversa – una donna in carriera, più matura e sicura di sé, che sapeva quello che voleva. E Adrien, che non avrebbe potuto amarla di più, si ritrovò a pensare che a importare davvero non erano il _come,_ il _dove_ o il _quando,_ ma solo e soltanto il _chi_ e il _perché_.

Chi era la donna con cui era disposto a passare il resto della sua esistenza, e perché?

La risposta a quelle due domande era Marinette, per il semplice motivo che l’amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza di lei. Non riusciva a immaginare un risveglio senza lei al suo fianco che ancora sonnecchiava. Non riusciva a immaginare un risveglio senza lei che gli rivolgeva un «buongiorno» biascicato tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro. Non riusciva a immaginare un risveglio senza lei e il suo profumo che gli entrava nelle narici. Più semplicemente, non riusciva a immaginare un risveglio senza lei.

 

 _Yours was the first face that I saw_  
_I think I was blind before I met you_  
_I don't know where I am,_  
_I don't know where I've been_  
_But I know where I want to go_

 

Adrien capì che il suo cuore non aspettava altro se non l’onore di poterla finalmente definire sua sposa. Rivolgendole uno sguardo carico di tutto l’amore che provava solo e soltanto per lei, si alzò, si sistemò di fronte a lei ed estrasse il prezioso oggetto dal taschino interno della giacca, aprendolo proprio dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Marinette li sgranò quando riconobbe il significato di quel gesto e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra leggermente schiuse dalla sorpresa; non disse niente, ma aspettò che l’altro continuasse quello che stava facendo. Sorridendole, Adrien s’inginocchiò al suo cospetto come un cavaliere fa con il signore nel momento in cui deve giurargli tutta la sua fedeltà, e con la semplice emissione della voce liberò quelle parole che orbitavano nella sua mente da settimane.

«Marinette, vuoi essere mia moglie?»

 

 _And so I'd thought I'd let you know_  
_That these things take forever,_  
_I especially am slow_  
_But I realized that I need you_  
_And I wondered if I could come home_

 

Con l’emozione nel cuore, gli occhi piansero, e le labbra dissero sì.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono in pieno rewatch di _Chuck_ , e questa storia è ispirata alla 4x13. Il testo in corsivo appartiene alla canzone _First Day of My Life_ , che ricorre anche nella serie stessa.


End file.
